


Sparks Fly

by beckettlovescastlealways



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffuary, Hogwarts AU, More tags to be added, Soulmates, bunch of unconnected oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettlovescastlealways/pseuds/beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: A series of fluffy oneshots with various characters and pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt-First Sight  
Pairing- Korvira (Korra/Kuvira)  
Word count- 1274

00000d 23h 59m 56s

One day. One day til she meets her soulmate. She covers the timer on her wrist with her clammy hand, closing her eyes for a moment before letting a shaking sigh escape. Then opening her eyes again, letting her hand slip off the smooth timer.

00000d 23h 55m 12s

She sighs again, before shaking her head, wrapping a bandana around her wrist. No matter how much she stares it'll be the same, at 3:28 on May 18th she's going to lock eyes with her soulmate for the first time.

Running her hand through her hair. She grabs her bag, shaking her head, she needs to get to practice.

•••••

Mako comes up behind her as she nurses her rapidly darkening shoulder, Bolin had gotten her. She was too caught up in her head to catch the ball. He sits, "What was with you today?" He bumps their shoulders together, "You weren't really here," he explains to his ex.

"Just tomorrow," she grunts, looking down at her phone, playing with the edges of the bandana, Tenzin called, she'll call him back in a moment, and a text from Asami wishing them luck at the game tomorrow, she'll be out of town to miss it.

Mako laughs, "Oh come on, almighty Avatar, we totally have this in the bag, both boys and girls, we're going to slay them."

Korra shakes her head, "Not that, Mako," she shakes her head with a half smile, carefully untying the bandana.

00000d 18h 08m 32s

"Oh, yeah," Mako murmurs, "I forgot yours was so soon," he trails off, looking down at his own timer, 02863d 21h 17m 21s not the longest she's seen, but by far the longest in their group of friends. He smiles, though it fades a little as he sees that she's frowning a bit, "It's a good thing though, isn't it?" She shrugs as she ties the bandana back over her wrist. Mako chuckles, “You look up into the eyes of your soulmate, the one person the universe has destined you to be with. The room goes silent, your heartbeats become one, where have they been all your life?”

“Someone should probably let Opal know you’ve been reading her romance books again…” The girl's team captain smirks, “But you’re probably right,” then runs her hand through her hair, “I guess I’m just a little nervous. What if we can’t stand each other? What if I fuck it up like…” she sighs, clenching her hands into fists, attempting to stop them from shaking.

“Like me? And Asami?” Mako states more than asks, resting his arms on his knees.

She bites her lip, mirroring Mako before nodding, “Yeah, kinda.”

Mako frowns, “I don't think soulmates are supposed to happen like that with soulmates,” seeing that she's still worried he continues, “We were 16, and you and Asami were only 19. Just trying to beat fate, I mean, everyone tries at one point or another,” he shrugs, “It'll be fine.”

She nods, “You're probably right,” she faces him with a smile, “You should go, Bolin’s probably waiting for you, and you're starting to stink,”

“I stink? Really come on, dude,” he laughs, standing, “See you tomorrow?”

“Yep,” she murmurs as her phone springs to life, “I got to take this, it's Tenzin,” she tells Mako who nods, walking to the boy's locker room.

“Hello?” Korra answers, shifting her phone to her shoulder as she pushes the door to the girl's locker room open.

“Hello, I was about to call you back. Done with practice?”

“Yeah, just finished up,” she nods despite knowing he can't see her, “We're ready for tomorrow. And I'll be there to look over the kids in half an hour,” she looks around, the rest of the team had left.

“Okay, Pema’s cooking dinner, so you should have a pretty easy night.”

She smiles softly, “Sounds perfect, Tenzin, be there in a few.”

•••••

“Korra,” she groans as her name is called, she opens her eyes, eyes fall on the blurry red numbers of her alarm clock, 6:47, “Korra.” The voice calls again.

She turns to the door, a silhouette blocking out a potion of the light, she brings her hand up to her eyes to protect them, “Ugg, Bolin?” She groans, “Wha's up?”

“Are you going for a run today? Opal wants to know cause we'll join you,” the ever living ball of sunshine that is Bolin asks.

“Bolin, I didn't get in til almost 2, Tenzin and Pema got side tracked, I'll do the run after 10.”

Knowing sleep is one thing you don't want to keep from her, he nods, “Okay, sleep well, remember both teams are playing today,” he closes the door.

She rolls back over, catching sight of the timer, the bandana having been shifted off in her sleep.

00000d 08h 42m 41s

She smiles a little, no stopping it now. She thinks letting her eyes fall shut again.

•••••

00000d 00h 02m 47s

She looks around, five minutes til the game starts in just over a minute, so someone from Zaofu? She feels Opal shift behind her as the anthem and the fight song play from the band.

00000d 00h 00m 39s

She hopes she doesn't look as nervous as she feels, “Captains, please shake hands,” the announcer asks.

She lets out a shaking breath, forcing herself to take each step, Zaofu number 14 walks out to meet her.

00000d 00h 00m 03s

She offers her hand to the Guard’s captain, “Good-” She looks up to meet green eyes as she vaguely feels her wrist burn, “luck.”

00000d 00h 00m 00s

So this is her, her soulmate. She would look at anything else, but she can't bring herself to look beyond the green eyes, drowning in their depth.

“Good luck to you too.” The other woman smirks.

After perhaps a second too long, they let go to their teams.

“Let's play some basketball!” The announcer yells as everyone gets ready for their numbers to be announced.

•••••

She exits the locker room, her hair wet, now in jeans and a t-shirt. Her teammates had all left already. The door closes behind her, “Hi,” a voice says from across the hall.

The girl, her soulmate, she smiles, “Hey,”

The girl walks up to her, offering her hand with an easy grin, “Congratulations, you guys deserved the win.”

She lets out a shaky laugh, “I was so caught up in my head, Opal really pulled through today.”

The girl nods, “Well, I hope this isn't too forward, but It's so nice to finally meet you,” letting go of her hand, shifting her own bag on her shoulder.

“You too,” she smiles, “I was actually really nervous to meet you,” she admits, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous smile.

“Oh,” the girl frowns.

“Sorry!” She doesn't want to offend the girl, “I- I just-” don't want to fuck this up.

“Hey,” the girl raises her hands in surrender, “No need to apologize, it's fine,” the smile barely fading, “Though I hope this isn't too forward, but I'd really like to get to know you?”

She smiles, “Sounds great, there's a place where we can hang out a few blocks away, if you'd like?”

The girl nods, “Yes,” then pauses, “shit I'm an airhead at times, I never got your name, did I?”

“Hey, I missed it too.” She shrugs, “Korra.”

“Kuvira,” the girl smiles brushing her dark hair back, “I need to let coach know I'll be gone for a bit, wait here?”

Korra nods with a smile, maybe this won't be so bad.

1/28

 


	2. Scarf Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU

Prompt-Scarf Sharing

 

Pairing-Korvira (Korra/Kuvira)

 

Words- 1983

 

AU- Hogwarts 

 

"Captain," Korra smirks as Kuvira passes by the Gryffindor table.

"Captain," Kuvira echos kissing the other Chaser's cheek sitting down beside her across from Mako, Bolin and Opal.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at each other's throats? Slytherin Gryffindor match today and all?" Opal questions, watching how none of the players are eating much.

"Give them an hour, Ope," Mako laughs, looking past his brother to the female Hufflepuff, "They're nowhere near this polite in the air."

"Don't worry, Opal," Korra laughs, "We'll kiss and make up once Gryffindor wins," she winks at the Hufflepuff.

"Or Slytherin," Kuvira corrects.

  
“Thanks,” Opal’s face twists, “I really needed that image of my sister in my head,” she groans rubbing her forehead.

“Love ya, Ope,” Kuvira smirks toasting the younger girl.

“I hate you, so, so much,” she groans again, “Don't you have your own table to sit at?”

“Yep, so does Sami,” Kuvira nods, “It's just so fun messing with you,” She cackles

"We've won the last two," Mako breaks in, bringing the conversation back to Quidditch, "I feel pretty good betting on Korra being right."

"And we won't the two before that," The Slytherin Prefect responds, "I'd say it's fairly even at best…"

Korra smirks, "Want to make it interesting?"

Kuvira raises an eyebrow, "How so," She leans back, noticing her girlfriend's eyes twinkling. Korra leans closer, whispering in her ear, careful not to let the others hear.

“Aw, come on, seriously? Nothing dirty while we’re right here,” Opal frowns

Kuvira pulls away, "You're on," she agrees, then sticks her tounge out at Opal

Korra smiles, grabbing one more bite of her toast before standing, motioning to Mako, "See you during the match," she says to Kuvira, "And see you two after the match. Tell Asami we'll see her too." She directs at the two Hufflepuff.

Bolin nods with a thumbs up, his mouth full of eggs.

Mako waves at the three before following Korra out of the room, "What did you bet her, anyway?" He asks as they approach the Quidditch field.

"Well, let's win and you'll see."

"Won't I see if we lose too?"

"I don't want you to see if we do," Korra responds pushing the locker room door open.

Mako laughs, "Then I won't let any shots through, Captain."

•••••

Almost 3 hours into the match, Slytherin is up 320 to Gryffindor's 270. Korra has the Quaffle, rapidly approaching Tahno guarding the goals, aiming, she prepares to throw. Throwing it towards the right hoop. Though she doesn't see if it goes through as there's a crack then she hears more than feels the bludger as it slams into her arm and ribs. She yells in pain as she loses her grip on her broom, falling over 90 feet to the ground.

She hears Mako yell for a time out as she closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them to see Mako standing over her, she forces herself to sit up, ignoring the pain before standing, seriously debating leaning against Mako. She looks across the field, Kuvira's yelling at her fourth year beater as she hears the announcer yelling something.

"You should get that checked out," Mako tells her.

She's almost certain that her arm's broken, and her ribs likely aren't far behind, and her head is pounding, "No," she shakes her head, "I'm playing," she looks to her chasers, "Keep to my right, my left is nigh on useless." Then turns to the seeker, "Meelo, wrap this up fast,"

"On it," the second year nods.

The whistle sounds, they have too be back in the air in thirty seconds. She grins through the pain, "let's go team," she carefully gets back on her broom, her left arm dangling uselessly at her side.

Everyone falls back into position as the whistle sounds again, they're back.

A flash of green catches her eye, she turns, "Hey," Kuvira frowns, "you okay?"

Korra nods, "Yeah," she forces out, "I'm good," she's sure she sounds too weak, as her girlfriend's frown deepens. She holds back a cough, forcing a laugh, wincing as it pulls on her ribs, "Come on captain, we're playing a game." She yells before pulling up, catching the quaffle as Kuvira does the same, knocking the ball out of her hands.

•••••

Almost an hour later, Korra's beginning to wish she had stepped out of this match, she's not much help, at this point she's just fighting to not fall off her broom again.

"The Gryffindor seeker seems to have spotted something," there's a pause, "He's got it! Gryffindor wins 420 to 410!"

Korra grins, carefully bringing her broom down, thankful to be back on solid ground.

Her hand's still limp as Meelo comes up to her, "Good catch, Bud," he smiles at the praise.

Before she can say much more, a sharp pain shoots through her side from her ribs. Her head's just getting worse.

"You okay, Korra?" A voice behind her asks.

She turns to see both Mako and Kuvira coming up to her, "I'm fin-" she trails off, wincing despite herself taking a step closer to them.

"Hey," Kuvira murmurs, her voice suddenly soft as it seldom is in public, "Let's get you to the hospital wing,” a deep frown maring her face.

Korra nods, everything seeming to fade in and out, she takes a few steps forward before everything goes black.

•••••

Consciousness is regained slowly, first horrible, if slightly dulled, pain. Then the smell of potions and mud comes next.

She lets out a small groan as she attempts to open her lead laided eyelids. After a few attempts she finally get them open.

She sees black at the edge of her vision as she finally opens her eyes, she turns to see Kuvira is now out of her Quidditch uniform, though they're laced over the back of the chair, head resting on the edge of the bed, dozing, her hand tightly holding Korra’s.

Korra wiggles her fingers, laughing lightly, “You know, Madam Katara is pretty good at cleaning us up after we're hurt, no need to be so worried, Kuv.”

Kuvira groans slightly, seeming to have woken up at the voice, green eyes look around for a moment before settling on Korra, “Hey,” she smiles widely, “You're up,” she runs her hand through Korra's hair for a moment before cupping her right cheek. Proving to herself that Korra's here and awake.

“Rough game, Quidditch,” Korra groans, “But I'll be fine.”

“You were out for over 24 hours, Korra,” she looks at the clock on the wall, “It's about 6:30 Sunday night.”

“Guess the fall knocked my head around worse than I thought,” Korra rubs the back of her neck, pushing herself up to a sitting position, “However, unless it messed with my hearing too, I believe Meelo’s catch gave us a win,” Korra smirks

Kuvira sighs but nods, “I suppose you did.”

“So, Room or Requirement as soon as I get out of here?” Korra smirks, leaning closer to the Slytherin.

A twinge of a smile pulls on Kuvira's lips as she closes the distance, giving the Gryffindor a quick kiss, “Sounds great,” she pulls away, “The others will probably check in in a bit, after dinner.”

“And you're not there because…” Korra frowns looking the other girl over, she may have changed clothes, but that was about all she seemed to take care of herself the past day and a half, she looks like she hadn't slept nor ate.

Kuvira looks down almost certain where this is going, “I was a little worried,” she defends.

“Kuv, come on, I'm fine,” Korra sighs, grabbing Kuvira's hand on one hand, her upper arm with the other, “You need to take care of yourself, please.”

“You scared me,” Kuvira admits barely above a breath. Tightening her hand around Korra's.

Korra nods, “I'm sorry,” she whispers, pulling Kuvira into a quick hug, “Please, Vira, go eat, I'm not going anywhere.

Kuvira nods with a sigh. Korra smirks, grabbing her wrist, “give me a minute,” she pulls the other girl close, kissing her before slipping the Slytherin’s scarf off and throwing it over her shoulders.

Kuvira pulls away, “Why, not that I mind sharing?” She laughs.

“It smells like you,” She shrugs, “I'll give it back before you get kicked out by Madam Katara,” she promises grinning.

Kuvira rolls her eyes, “I'll do you one better when I get back,” She states before leaving.

•••••

“Nice of you to join us back in the land of the living,” Asami grins as she Mako and Bolin walk into the hospital.

“Kuvira said I was out for over a day,” Korra responds.

“That explains her actually coming down for dinner,” Bolin grins, “Opal stayed down to keep her company, then I guess they're heading back up.”

“So did I miss anything?” Korra asks.

“Nothing in Hufflepuff,” Bolin shrugs

“Gryffindor has been oddly quiet, Noatak tried to start a fight with me during the party though,” Mako grins.

“You didn't do anything, right?”

“I don't want to lose my spot on the team, of course I didn't,” Mako responds.

“Nothing big in Ravenclaw, Varrick almost got in a duel with half of Slytherin but everyone backed off before it got too fighty,” Asami smiles, “So nothing unusual.”

•••••

Almost thirty minutes later, the door opens again, revealing Kuvira and Opal. “So, how long til you're   
outof here?” Mako asks as the girls find seats.

“Tomorrow or Tuesday by the sounds of it, she wants to keep an eye on the concussion.”

“So what I'm gathering is falling 30 yards to the ground after being hit by a iron ball is bad for your health.” Opal interjects.

Korra laughs, “No fear, Ope, you'll need to save the worry for when I'm back up in the air against your boyfriend.”

“You guys are going to sending me to an early grave,” Opal huffs, crossing her arms.

“I hate to say this kids, but Korra needs some sleep, you can come back tomorrow before or after class.”

“Aw, Katara, I've already slept thirty hours straight,” Korra says with a crooked smile.

“Korra,” the matron sighs.

“Fine,” she gives in easily, a headache forming.

“See you tomorrow, Korra,” Mako offers, “I'll bring your work from class.” He tells her as he, Asami and Bolin leave.

“Coming?” Opal asks, looking at Kuvira.

“Go ahead, I'll catch up,” the Slytherin motions.

Opal nods, “Get well, Korra. See you tomorrow,” she smiles, before leaving.

Kuvira smiles as the door swings close, “Catch,” she murmurs, tossing a bit of fabric at Korra, who unfolds it, “One of my sweatshirts,” the muggleborn smirks.

Korra raises an eyebrow, “Okay?”

Kuvira takes a step closer with a grin, grabbing the scarf resting on Korra's shoulders, leaning in and kissing the Gryffindor’s cheek, “I need my scarf back, oh captain,” she grins, “can I convince you to trade?”

Korra rolls her eyes, “You know, you won't be getting this back?” She smiles as she lifts the sweatshirt up

“Pretty fair trade,” Kuvira shrugs.

“Fine,” Korra nods, taking the scarf off, handing it too Kuvira.

“Thank you,” Kuvira smiles, kissing the Gryffindor again before standing, frowning slightly, leaning closer to Korra, running her hand through the other girl's hair, watching as her face scrunches up, “You're still hurting.”

“Just a headache, and my ribs are a bit sore, Kuv,” She shakes her head, “Come on,” she grins, grabbing the other girl's hand, “It'll be fine. I'll be fine.”

Kuvira sighs, “I really don't like seeing you hurt at all, Korra.”

“I'm sorry,” the Gryffindor frowns.

“Nah,” She shakes her head, kissing Korra once more, “I'll be fine.” She steps away with a small smile, “You get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow,”

“I will. Night, Vira, I love you,” she nods

“Love you too, Korra.” She grins softly, leaving the hospital wing.

 


End file.
